polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Netherlandsball
Netherlandsball |nativename = Nederlandbal (Dutch) Nederlânbal (Frisian) |image = Victory Netherlands.png |government = Unitary parliamentary constitutional monarchy |personality = Friendly, Stoner, Laid-back |language = Dutch Frisian |capital = Amsterdamball |affiliation = Beneluxball EUball NATOball |religion = Atheism Catholic Protestant Islam Judaism |friends = Belgiumball Luxembourgball UKball USAball Germanyball Jamaicaball Uruguayball Franceball Canadaball South Africaball Israelcube |enemies = Turkeyball ISISball Talibanball Nazi Germanyball Philippinesball |likes = Lubach, Willy, ��hockey, football (not soccer), beer, weed |hates = Turkey, not being in euro 2016 (BUT WE WILL COME TO WORLD CHAMPIONSHIPS) Geert Wilders. |founded = 19 April 1839 |onlypredecessor = United Kingdom of the Netherlandsball |intospace = Ja, we sent two astronauts, and one went twice. |bork = Tulp tulp/Dutch Dutch |food = Goudse Kaas|predicon = Dutch Empire|caption = America first, the Netherlands second!|status = Cannot into creating new government.|type = Germanic}}Netherlandsball, aka. Dutchball, is a Western European countryball. His clay is bordered by Germany's and Belgium's. Drugs are legal, with people being allowed to buy up to five grams of Marijuana in coffee shops. People are even able to grow up to three plants of it in the privacy of their own home. Netherlands also legalises abortion and euthanasia. Netherlands should not be confused with Holland (because those are two provinces). Also the first nation to legalize gay marriage. History Netherlandsball is the adopted son of Spainball, and he was born in the 1500s. He was taken away by his half brother Austriaball but got his independence in 1648 after fighting a war with him, helped by his aunt Franceball, and changed his name from the long Austrian Netherlandsball to Dutch Republicball. Around this time, he developed interests such as navigation, trade, and colonising, as seen by his sons Dutch East Indiesball (now known as Indonesiaball) and Surinameball. His clay was occupied by Franceball, in 1795/6, and when she left in 1814, he changed his name to United Kingdom of the Netherlandsball, still unaware of his sons with Franceball, Belgiumball, and Luxembourgball, later delivered and raised by UKball. In the Great War, Netherlandsball chose to remain neutral as his neighbours Reichtangle and UKball fought over his estranged son Belgiumball's clay, but was beaten by Nazi Germanyball in 1940, and his clay was anschlussed for four years, along with all the Jewcubes he had sheltered from Nazi Germanyball. After his distant cousin Canadaball liberated him, he reluctantly gave his sons Indonesiaball independence in 1948, and Surinameball in 1975. He joined the EU, his cousin in 1957 as a founding member, and now spends his days smoking weed with his smoking buddies Jamaicaball and Uruguayball, and building dams. He is also a founding member of NATOball in 1949. Personality Netherlandsball is usually stoned. Sometimes he can be found smoking weed with Jamaicaball and Uruguayball. He's friendly to most countries. He actually has a lot of money, and is a very good swimmer since most of the time his clay is underwater. Relationships * Belgiumball and Luxembourgball - Part of Benelux. * Australiaball Nephew. * Franceball - Former lover. Mijn favourite holiday destination. Has worse cheese than mine. *file:China-icon.png Chinaball - We give them two pandas dus we like them! * Indonesiaball - My unappreciative and very rebellious son. He never let me smoke in his house. He always says to me that he hates seeing me smoking marijuana and that this is ruining my health and my memory ... of what I was even saying ... ah I was talking about my son!!!! Gib satay and studentes! * Surinameball - Hij is a good jonge. Mijn favourite son! * South Africaball - Son wie speaks weird Nederlands. *bonaireball, sint-maartenball, Sint Eustatiusball and and Sababall- Sons that lives in the Carribeen. * Arubaball- my territory who has square currency (and still practices that black face thing were trying to stop people doing.) ** Curacaoball - Who? Oh, hem. Hij is good, I guess? * Spainball - Defeated me in 2010 FIFA World Cup, got my beautiful revenge in 2014 FIFA World Cup by 5-1! * Jamaicaball - Smoking buddy. * Uruguayball - Another smoking buddy. * Austriaball - Estranged half-brother. Less said, het beter. * Canadaball - Pretty nice guy. Let me hang out at his place for a while when Naziball kicked me out. He managed to "talk" him back into letting me go home. Ik send flowers every year to thank him. * EUball - Founding member! Hij is sometimes nice, but Ik am niet sure if hij has best interests... * Germanyball - Béét weird relation: Wan het isn't anschluss time, he is one of best fliends. But when 't is, hij is one of my biggest fears. And also give leopard tank. * UKball - Used to be mijn worst enemy, now hij is fine, oor. * USAball - I'm friends with a few of his children. Enemies * Turkeyball- defeatings of me in euro 2016 with 3-0. also of gettings Nederturken to riot in Rotterdamball. Also Ik am not of fascist banana republic, am fokken kingdom, dumb turk * Nazi Germanyball- fokken bookshelves * Philippinesball - YOU BIG MURDERER! WHY YOU KILL 3 THOUSAND DRUG USERS! THEY ARE DUTCH INNOCENT! Provinceballs * North Hollandball - He's alright and the main reason why I am always get stoned. He also produces cheese not like those frenchies. * South Hollandball - He's different then North Hollandball and has the biggest harbour of Europe, the parliament and the government. * Drentheball - A lot of dolmens. A lot of people don't even know people live here. * Flevolandball - All of his clay is under the water. * Frieslandball - Farmer, cows, speaks Frisian. Also, a lot of skaters and Elfstedentocht. * Gelderlandball - His name sounds like money in Dutch. He has a lot of woodys, motorcrosses, bike lanes and falmers. * Groningenball - More farmers and cows and has a lot of gas. Suffers earthquakes because of gas. Don't say he is a Frisian. He also has some communistses. * Limburgball - Has the only mountain in the country. Home of André Rieu and the roughest roller coaster manufacturer ever. Celebrates a lot of carnival. He is almost Belgian. * North Brabantball - Home of forests, pubs and villages, also celebrates a lot of carnival. He is like Limburgball almost Belgian. * Overijsselball - Farmers, Hansa cities and streams. * Utrechtball - Smallest province by area. Still, 1.268.489 inhabitants, and the busiest train stations possible. * Zeelandball - Meneer Bolus. The sea nearly killed him in 1953 and will drown as first. Tries to convince oll of mij people to come and visit him. In the winter. Gallery HIGh.png The Fiberboard.png Hollandball+is+best+ball+ 2314348b02809ec25e81f316b047cc46.png YRCjSPK.png Hollandball.png Netherlandsball and Bangladeshball.png|Netherlandsball of making fun of Bangladeshball Netherlands cry.PNG Screen_Shot_2014-03-10_at_1.27.09_AM.png Suprise anslush.png SDGi7dg32dh7q8.png Comic by Mightmatt.jpg 0RSm19f.png Invasions.png Dutch Family Tree.png South Africa can into Donut.png Immigration Physics.png Dutchy Citty.png zq9qpnk.jpg ABMf9ns.png rcelpaI.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Familia_de_countryballs.png JvGvJ3h.png Sele_Polandball.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Polandball_squad.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png countryball-polandball-песочница-140655.jpeg dTVCVVd.png ZdfOtZa.png Bsgddhd.png 'gqxr9g0.png OoJcMmd.png Lost Something.jpg Switzerlandball_sneezes_in_train.png 1yUy0Ii.png 'aUKASy4.png 4zzwWQK.png 28bw7iw2298x.png TYCRAOn.png 'a1EPHpM.png 3aUStp5.png 'm0CR404.png Pakjesavond.png 'ycmJzir.png FO85LzY.png YXlC2Mk.png VoNkUek.png HugBVAZ.png 'g7k3hC3.png 'rcRHrHv.png CAJIl2w.png G3lhIR1.png Why Always English.png qPnP5J8.png njUKIYd.png Austrich.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png Super Weed Friends.png Planet Destroyers.png Inventions.png Dig Dig.png Reds are Enemies.png Polluters.png Retired Colonizers.png es:Países Bajosball fr:Pays-Basballe nl:Nederlandbal ru:Нидерланды zh:荷兰球 Category:Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Party Category:NATO Category:EU Category:Modern Countryball Category:Protestant Category:Anschluss Category:Weed Category:Danish Vikings Category:Dutch Speaking Countryball Category:Vikings Category:Euro € Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Netherlands Category:Cultural Marxism Category:Netherlandsball Category:Atheist Category:WeedCounties Category:Three lines Category:Drugs Category:Christian Category:Kebab Category:OSCE Category:Anti-Communism Category:Independent Category:High Category:Red Eyes Category:Stoner Category:Low countries Category:Smoke Weed Everyday Category:Is blub Category:Dense Category:Rape victims Category:OECD Members Category:Olympic Host Category:Parental advisory Category:Communist Removers Category:Liberal Category:HUE Removers Category:Pork Lovers Category:Pro Israel Category:Euro removers Category:Middle Power Category:Germanic Category:Germanic Countryball Category:Germanic Countryballs Category:Calvinist Category:Dodo removers Category:Former Spanish Colonies Category:Former French Colonies Category:Former German Colonies Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:German Speaking Countryball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Conspiracy Category:Baseball Category:ISISball Haters Category:Turkey hater Category:Football Category:Very High HDI Category:Kebab Removers Category:USA allies Category:Monarchy Category:Red Blue White